koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed/Coalition
Conquest Conquest is one of the many alternate game modes introduced in Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed. Players must travel throughout the various regions of China and conquer them base by base. They are given a whole month to complete this objective before their progress is reset. Each province contains a linear set of missions that become progressively harder than the last. Conquering one province unlocks the next, though some areas will only be available through future updates. Missions are comparatively smaller than normal battles and vary depending on the type of base the player enters. Once an officer has been deployed, they will be unable to join anymore missions until the next day; it is possible to bypass this restriction by spending 40 ingots to restore the selected officer's fatigue. Mission Type Rewards Clearing every mission within a province rewards players with a conqueror chest. Also, the top 5 players who finish the fastest will receive bonus prizes for their efforts. Province Rewards= |-|Rank Rewards= Mission List Yi= |-|Jiao= |-|Jing= |-|Yu= |-|Yang= |-|Xu= |-|Liang= |-|Sili= |-|Bing= |-|You= |-|Ji= |-|Yan= |-|Qing= |-|You= Eight Gates Inspired by the Eight Gates Formation, this mode has challengers enter a sequence of eight gates, three of which open up depending on the cards drawn by the participant. The player's party consists of two officers from their current roster and another player's avatar to serve as their third team member. Every gate has three designated guardians that need to be defeated in order to open the next one. Should the player lose against the guardians, all gates will be closed off until tomorrow or if the ingot fee for reopening them is paid. Because each gate is more difficult than the last, the player's team is granted a random buff. Any rewards obtained will also be shared with the third officer's owner. *'Xiu Gate (休門)' - The guardians of this gate can only be vanquished with skill buffs and damage over time attacks. Use a battle plan or passive buffs that reduce skill cooldown for attacks that poison or bleed enemies. *'Jing Gate (景門)' - The guardians of this gate are protected by two bodyguards. Defeating one of these bodyguards will cause two more to appear, so it's best to focus on the main targets. *'Jin Gate (驚門)' - This gate is shrouded by a magical mist that disables officer skills, leaving only normal attacks as the sole option of defeating the guardians. The player's best options are to deploy a very strong officer or those with status-afflicting skills. *'Sheng Gate (生門)' - The guardians of this gate have a 10% chance of nullifying damage for 3 seconds upon being hit by an attack. Damage over time skills have no effect here. It is recommended to use officers that have one-hit attack skills. *'Shang Gate (傷門)' - This gate is loaded with traps that will periodically aim for any officer trying to break in. As long as the player has high defense, the traps in this gate will only inflict minimal damage. *'Du Gate (杜門)' - The guardians of this gate are protected by bodyguards and immune to all forms of damage including damage over time effects. Eliminating one bodyguard, however, will inflict 0.2% worth of damage against them. *'Si Gate (死門)' - The guardians of this gate can instantly defeat any officer with one hit. Make use of shield-type officers to avoid attacks or deploy one that can easily breach the enemy's defenses. *'Kai Gate (開門)' - The guardians of this gate only have 1,000 health points. However, officers will only be able to deal minimum damage against them. Damage over time skills have no effect here. Rewards ;Stage 1 *Silver Coins (11000x) *Tiger Tally (3x) *Wisdom Chest (S) ;Stage 2 *Silver Coins (19000x) *Tiger Tally (3x) *Wisdom Chest (M) ;Stage 3 *Silver Coins (21000x) *Tiger Tally (3x) *Wisdom Chest (L) *'Note:' The 2nd Anniversary event temporarily includes Bronzed Wild Goose Lamps (3x) as an additional reward for this mode. Plan Iron Alliance In this mode, three random players are assigned together to defeat the target boss within a certain time frame. Winning the mission will yield rewards, but the amount of reward slots is limited; this can be bypassed by purchasing additional slots with ingots. Leaders may use the Call function to recruit other players to the battle. Players must have the requisite team power to engage in this mode and its difficulty levels or they will be barred from participating. Yellow Turbans Rebel Zhang Jiao serves as the boss of this level. He may inflict different unique skills depending on his current health. #Gains immunity to damage over time ailments during the whole battle. #Gains immunity to all status effects when using shield. #'Smite' - Hits three times and conjures a wall of fire. Coming in contact with the flames will inflict temporary burn damage. #'Holy Tornado' - Sends forth icicle tornadoes in every direction. Touching them inflicts slow for 15 seconds and bleed for 10 seconds. #'Purgatory' - Focuses enough energy to conjure a fire storm. Coming in contact with the flames will stun foes for 5 seconds inflict burn damage for 10 seconds. Only used in Hard or Elite. #'Blazing God' - Launches a massive fire pillar at one officer for 5 seconds. #'Armageddon' - Focuses momentarily for 10 seconds before unleashing a massive attack. #'Eternal Punishment' - Causes lightning to strike at a random spot. Players can avoid it by watching out for the attacks area-of-effect indicator. #'Proof of God' - Swings staff to send out a large blast of fire which then follows Zhang Jiao's trail. Coming in contact with the flames will inflict temporary burn damage. Only used in Elite. Rewards ;Yellow Turbans Rebel (Normal) *Turban Chest (S) *Honor Chest (Grand Duke) *Harmony Chest (S) ;Yellow Turbans Rise (Hard) *Turban Chest (M) *Honor Chest (Crown Prince) *Harmony Chest (M) ;Yellow Turbans Rage (Elite) *Turban Chest (L) *Honor Chest (King) *Harmony Chest (L) Mirage Challenge Opened by raising lord level to 49, this gameplay mode features an array of random challenges that yield worship rewards, or animal festivals. The main objective is to inflict as much damage as possible against the phantom boss within a span of 1 minute. Players are given two free tries daily. Reward for each mirage is doubled once per day. The reward is usually Roast Chicken which provide 2 worship points when consumed. Officers participating in mirage challenges will be entrapped within poisonous mist, causing them to continuously lose health and be unable to perform emergency maneuvers; thus, it is recommended to deploy characters with high health and flat damage values. Transferring to a different mirage challenge is possible, though the resulting mirage is randomized. Mirage List Timed Challenge Time-limited battles where players must defeat all enemy officers using special rules to weaken them. Can be attempted 3 times each day. This mode is only accessible during certain events and refreshed at 07:00 the next day. Ascension Shu officers in this challenge are immune to debuffs but suffer 5 times more damage from Musou attacks. Enemy peons will sometimes drop Aged Wines to refill the player's Musou gauge. The first event requires Xin Xianying as a team member to play. Rewards the player with Divine Scrolls. For the 2nd Anniversary event, players must have Meng Huo or Lianshi as part of their team. They are rewarded with Bronze Disc Armors for their efforts. The Hero's Path Wei officers in this challenge are immune to debuffs. While all of them have high dodge rates against critical attacks, they receive 6 times as much damage upon being hit by one. Enemy peons will sometimes drop Jade Seals to raise critical hit rate percentage by 100%. The first event adds a bonus percentage if Xin Xianying is included in the team. Rewards the player with Silver Coin Pouches. The second event awards participants with Forging Material Chests. Righteousness Wu officers in this challenge are immune to debuffs but sometimes undergo a state of vulnerability upon being attacked, last for 12 seconds. In this condition, they receive 10 times damage from all kinds of attacks. Enemy peons will sometimes drop Storm Boots which deplete the cooldown time for all used skills. The first event rewards the player with Red Badges. The second one rewards the player with 2nd Anniversary Silks which can be combined into a 2nd Anniversary Scroll if 10 are gathered. Prevail of Honor A time-limited event mode where players can earn rewards by earning bravery points. Although the layout and rules are similar to Conquest, side stages are only available to certain officers. Category:Gameplay